mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Ponymations/Season 3
The following are Ponymation videos by MrPoniator that parody episodes of season three of . Most of the videos for this season no longer have credits in the video. Pink Mantis Pink Mantis was an idea given to MrPoniator by an anonymous user. The video was published on October 18, 2012, well before the debut of The Crystal Empire - Part 1. In the video, Pinkie Pie takes the role of Psycho Mantis from Metal Gear Awesome (which is a parody of Metal Gear Solid by egoraptor). First, Pinkie Pie tells some citizens of The Crystal Empire "So... you like to play Castlevania?" She then leans in really close to Spike and says "You like men." in a rather creepy fashion. Gravity Pony Kingdom Gravity Pony Kingdom is the first video published of season three of Ponymations. The video starts with the tower scene where Twilight Sparkle and Spike slide up the staircase towards the Crystal Heart. Twilight is telling Spike how she had studied gravity spells for her test, and that she was prepared for this. The scene then cuts to Gravity Man from the game Mega Man 5 standing around idly. Suddenly, Twilight, wearing Mega Man's armor, charges at him. The scene then cuts to Twilight playing a video game. After one of the fastest credit rolls seen in a Ponymations video, a G3 Pinkie Pie pokes her head up and whinnies as a reference to the commercial for the episode Too Many Pinkie Pies where Pinkie Pie makes a "crazy face". Unlike other Ponymations videos, the credits do not roll to the theme song, but rather one of the victory jingles in the Mega Man series. Too Many Oranges Too Many Oranges is based on the scene in Too Many Pinkie Pies where Twilight Sparkle is attempting to turn an apple into an orange. After successfully doing so however, a none too pleased Applejack appears next to her brandishing a baseball bat. She then says "Twilight... you bit-.sic" before knocking Twilight unconscious with a blow to head with the baseball bat. Applejack's line is taken from the movie Mulp Phim, other sounds were taken from the game Team Fortress 2. One Dark Apple One Dark Apple is an animation based on the scene in the episode One Bad Apple where Babs Seed first gets the offer to join the cutie mark crusaders. In the animation, Babs begins walking towards the crusaders when suddenly Diamond Tiara whispers something in her ear. Babs then backs up while an "in reverse alarm" sound begins playing. The Cutie Mark Crusaders are then left wondering what happened, whereupon Scootaloo states that " she thinks Babs just went to the Side of the Force|dark side. " Babs is then seen sitting at a table with Darth Vader and Diamond Tiara, happily munching on cookies. Vader quickly finds out that cookies are hard to eat when wearing a mask. Trickster Duel Trickster Duel is an animation based on the scene in the episode Magic Deul where Trixie Pinkie Pie. In the animation, after Trixie takes Pinkie Pie's mouth and disposes of it, Pinkie Pie finds that she can’t breathe; and then she dies. Trixie is then arrested and found guilty for Pinkie Pie's murder. She is then placed in a cell where she is put through electroshock therapy overseen by Derpy Hooves. Pinkie Pie then peeks through the barred window of the cell, revealing her death to be a trick, to take a look at Trixie's suffering before opening a flash file containing her mouth symbol and putting it back on her face. Pinkie Pie then smiles wickedly at the screen. The guard’s dialog was taken from the game Elder Scrolls Oblivion and the sound effects during the courtroom scene were taken from Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. External links *Ponymations on YouTube *Ponymations on deviantArt Category:Fanmade videos Category:Ponymations